Change is good
by i-heart-jamm
Summary: Kagome's gone missing and there's a new hanyou in town. Can Inu Yasha handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Change is good

Chapter one

Flashback

She sighed.

The young female leaned her head against the tree. She was sitting high up in a tree, her left leg tangling over the thick branch. She closed her eyes and sighed again. When had things gotten so…complicated? Why couldn't she just stop time or even go back into her past? Just change how things ended? Just once…

Her mind went silent then ideas and thoughts began to run through her confused mind by the second. She put her hands on each side of her head and shook it around, trying to free her from these mocking thoughts.

They soon faded into the back of her mind. Her blue eyes soon wandered into the distance, her lonely mind and imagination replaying the event that she hated so.

_It was her seventeenth birthday. _

_Kagome decided to spend it in the feudal era with her friends. 'Momma and Souta shouldn't be offended. I've spent 16 other birthdays with them, so I should spend this one differently.' The raven haired beauty thought as she jumped in the well. She made her way out, pulling herself over the well's edge. _

_She looked off into the forest, the grassy hills, distant but clear mountains, the blue sky…_

_She inhaled a deep breath with a smile. She loved this place. Just as she was about to start walking towards the village a blur of red appeared to her. Before she could react, there stood a tall hanyou in front of her. Kagome jumped back at his sudden approach. _

_Inu Yasha smirked. _

"_What took you so long wench?" he asked as Kagome stood to her full height and walked past him. "I was only gone for two days Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha turned his head to watch her go. _

_Kagome sighed. _

_She thought that he would remember her birthday. Of course who was she kidding? Why would he care to remember her birthday? It's not like she's that important to him. Kagome lowered her head briefly before trying to shake off those thoughts. _

'_Who cares if he or the others don't remember? I'll still have fun today.' She decided as she approached the village. Kagome wanted to look back at Inu Yasha but before she did she felt a sudden motion push her to the ground. _

_Kagome looked up stupefied as a small redheaded demon greeted her with a large smile. _

"_Kagome! You're back!" He yelled merrily. Kagome smiled. He was such an adorable lovable little bundle of joy. Kagome regained her footing as she stood back up, Shippou still in her arms. "Hello to you too, Shippou." _

_Kagome walked somewhat of the way with Shippou in her arms, but he jumped out of her arms and ran into the forest. Kagome stopped walking and looked into the direction where he had gone. Inu Yasha had made his way next to her when he returned, a large bouquet of wild flowers in his arms. _

_He ran to her, but stopped a few feet away. The red headed kitsune slowly walked up to her, raising the colorful arrangement of flowers above his head. Inu Yasha's eyebrow rose. 'What the hell is he doing?' The silver haired hanyou thought as Shippou began. _

"_I-I…picked these flowers for you Kagome…for your birthday. H-happy birthday." He said almost in a whisper. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she stood shocked. 'H-he…remembered.' Kagome thought as she grabbed the bouquet in her hands. _

"_S-Shippou…thank you. Thank you so much. They're beautiful." She said as Shippou raised his head. "Really? You like them?" He asked timidly a Kagome inhaled their aroma. "I love them, Shippou! They smell wonderful. Thank you, again." Kagome answered. She leaned down and kissed him on the head. _

_Shippou blushed. _

_Kagome and he walked towards the village, Kagome playing with the flowers Shippou had given her. Inu Yasha stood in place as he watched her leave. 'If she loved those that much…I wonder…' His mind began to ponder on certain questions as she kept up her pace._

_Kagome walked in the hut, the bouquet still at hand. _

_She looked up to see Kaede, Miroku and Sango all grinning at her. "What…is something on my face…?" Kagome asked, her hand touching her face. All three yelled out happy birthday. Kagome was a bit taken back, but Sango ran to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Kagome!" The pretty 18 year old said as Kagome's smile widened. _

"_Y-you…remembered?" She asked, not believing it. _

"_Of course we did. You're our friend Kagome." Miroku answered as Inu Yasha entered. _

_Kagome blushed as they handed her a poorly wrapped present. _

"_I wrapped it myself!" Shippou chirped, Kagome giggling. _

_Kagome opened it and gasped. _

_There was a wood made long bow with black leather handgrip. There next to it were over a dozen arrows of the same wood, the metal sharpened and ready to use. The sheath for the arrows was dark leather with beads sewed into it. Alongside that were two daggers with two tiny sheaths and a thick black belt to go around her waist. Kagome smiled as she looked up at her friends. _

"_I-…I don't…I…thank you." Was all she could force out. The speechless girl walked over to her friends and hugged them. Kagome grabbed her new toys and went outside. She picked up her long bow and held it as if she were aiming for something. It felt amazing. Of course, the long bow was longer than her but it was still a good fit. _

_Kagome placed it down and took the belt and placed it over her waist. It slipped low on one side. The raven haired young adult fitted the close up fighting daggers in the sheaths. She turned around and then quickly pulled one out. _

"_En Garde!" She called out, pointing it at Shippou. Shippou laughed as Kagome placed it back in its cover. Inu Yasha watched from the door way, Miroku noticing his distance. _

"_Say, Inu Yasha, where's your present for Kagome?"_

_Inu Yasha glared at him. "How about you shut up, monk before I rip out your throat!" Inu Yasha yelled as everybody looked away, Miroku nodding. Kagome only shook her head. She picked up an arrow and connected it with her bow. She pulled the arrow back and aimed it towards the tree. _

_She smiled as she slowly put her arrow and bow back on the ground. _

"_I can't wait to use them in a fight." Kagome finished as the others smiled happily. They were glad Kagome liked her present. _

_Kagome had spent the rest of the day using her practice arrows and aiming them at her target boards. She had gotten two bull eyes and a few good close ones. Kagome felt proud of herself, knowing that her archery was improving. _

_Inu Yasha was watching her from a tree. _

_He smiled too. He was impressed on how well she improved form a weak human to…a lesser weak one. _

_The other's had left once the sun started to descend. Kagome had thanked them again and shot four more arrows. Three of them hit near the red circle but the last one hit. Kagome jumped up and grinned. _

_She made her way over to the target and pulled out her arrows. She eyed the tips and decided that tomorrow she would ask the village blacksmith to sharpen them. She put them back in their bow bag. The raven haired beauty was about to walk back to Kaede's hut when Inu Yasha jumped in front of her. _

"_Kagome…there's…something I want to show you." _

_Kagome titled her head to look at him as he looked away and blushed. "Alright." She answered as she left her bow and arrows in the practice filed. She climbed on Inu Yasha's back and his ran off. _

_Kagome tightened her grip on Inu Yasha. _

_She loved riding on his back, feeling the wind pass her. She smiled as he jumped high up in the air and in the trees. Inu Yasha jumped from tree to tree grinning. His hands tightened on Kagome's legs. He loved having her so close on him, her intoxicating scent around him, her laugh her face…_

_He would have to tell her…soon._

_Inu Yasha landed in front of a large lake. The lightly dark skies' stars reflected in the dark pool of water. Kagome climbed off as she looked at her surroundings. It was a quite beautiful place. _

"_What did you want to show me Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she looked into his gold eyes. Inu Yasha exhaled. He would have to tell her. Today was the day. He was going to…he had to._

"_Kagome, there's something I-I…need to tell you." He said as Kagome walked closer to him. She stood in front of him looking up into his eyes. "What's wrong Inu Yasha?" She asked her voice full of worry. Inu Yasha smiled. She always cared of him. She always put others before herself. _

'_God, you're perfect Kagome.' Inu Yasha thought as he brought his arms around her and brought her into a hug. Kagome was a bit surprised but melted in his body almost immediately. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. 'I love you Inu Yasha.' She thought as he inhaled her scent. _

'_Kagome…'_

_Inu Yasha pulled somewhat away to look at her face. Her eyes were full of happiness and confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but something behind them caught her attention. Her expression soon faded into hurt and sadness. _

_Inu Yasha turned to see one of Kikyou's soul collectors. The handsome hanyou looked back at Kagome, her back facing him. "Kikyou's calling." Kagome almost spat. Inu Yasha looked at the hurt girl. He knew Kagome would never like Kikyou…and that every time he ran off to her he broke off another piece of her heart. _

_Inu Yasha took a step towards her but Kagome turned to face him._

"_Just go, Inu Yasha! I can find my way back…it's still bright enough…" She whispered as she walked away from him. Inu Yasha stood there as she made her way into the woods. Inu Yasha sighed as he went to go find Kikyou. He had to tell her something as well._

_Kagome waited until she was far enough from Inu Yasha to stop and cry. She let the tears stream down her face. She sat against a tree and tucked her head in her knees. "Inu Yasha…what makes her so much better than me? Why can't you love me like you love her…?" Kagome asked as night completely took over the sky._

_Inu Yasha found Kikyou standing with her soul collectors. A smile grew on her dead face as Inu Yasha approached. "I knew you would come, Inu Yasha." She said in a sweet voice, but it only made Inu Yasha's stomach churn. "Yes…I came to tell you something important…" Inu Yasha replied as Kikyou walked in front of him. "That you are willing to leave this world with me right now?" She asked as she looked into his eyes, but Inu Yasha broke the eye contact. _

"_No."_

_Kikyou frowned as she looked away. "Are you going to **ever** come to hell with me?" She asked sadly as Inu Yasha closed his eyes. "No." Kikyou glared at him. "You promised Inu Yasha!" She hissed as Inu Yasha reopened his eyes. "That was before. Now I have a new purpose to live and I'm never going to go with you Kikyou." Inu Yasha answered in a monotone voice as he turned to leave, but the dead priestess's cold hands stopped him. _

"_You leave me for her!" _

_Inu Yasha looked at her._

"_Get used to it Kikyou." Inu Yasha finished as he left the angry Kikyou. _

_Kagome slowly stopped crying when a person approached her. _

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone and crying on top of that?" A masculine voice asked her as she looked up. A tall dark male was standing above her. Kagome wiped away her stray tears as she stood. "I-I…just felt like it, okay?" She replied as she walked away from where she was sitting. He watched her go as he grinned. _

"_And you're planning to walk all alone in these woods at this time?" He asked as he walked after her. Kagome turned her face to look at him. He had a tanned skin color with dark violet eyes. He had dark green spiked up hair and pointy ears, like Sesshomaru's ears. He had to dark purple crests on the side of his face and fangs. Kagome's heart skipped a bit as she realized this person was a full demon. She slowly backed away from him, fear in her scent. _

_He smelt it._

"_You are afraid of me, human?" He asked as Kagome kept on backing up. "N-no." She forced out as he smirked. In a light speed manner he had pinned her to a tree and brought his face close to hers. "You should be." He whispered as Kagome's eyes widened. The demon's fangs extended as he brought his face closer. Kagome squirmed in his strong grip yelling. _

"_Let me go! Stop it! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, help me!" She screamed as the demon chuckled. "He isn't coming." _

"_Think again!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Change is good

Chapter two

Markings

The young woman sat as quietly as a leaf in the tree.

Her eyes were glossy as her mind and thoughts were only concentrated on the slide show of her past. Her hand slowly reached up to her neck where two small fang punctures had scared her body. She rubbed her palm over it, sighing.

_Kagome relaxed somewhat at the sound of Inu Yasha's voice._

_The full demon loosened his grip somewhat as Inu Yasha took out Tetsuigua. The fang sword transformed as Inu Yasha growled at his opponent. "Let go of Kagome." He snarled as the full demon turned his head to face the half demon. _

_The demon grinned. _

"_Do you think you can scare me, half demon?" The full dog demon asked in a mocking tone. Inu Yasha glared at him as the dog demon's hands tightened on Kagome's wrists. His long claws pierced into her skin. Kagome winced at the pain. Inu Yasha smelt her blood and growled louder. _

"_Let her go!" He yelled as he charged at the demon. The demon grabbed Kagome bridal style and jumped over Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stopped and saw the demon lean over to Kagome. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she punched her capturer's chest. Inu Yasha charged again at the demon._

'_Damn it! I can't use Tetsuigua with Kagome in his arms.' At that last thought, Inu Yasha growled louder. Inu Yasha put his sword back in its sheath and ran at the demon, hitting him in the face. The full demon went flying backwards, hitting a tree. Kagome was still in his strong grip. _

_The demon stood up with a smirk. "What's wrong Inu Yasha? Why don't you use your sword?" He asked as Inu Yasha frowned. "If you weren't a coward you'd put Kagome down and fight me!" Inu Yasha yelled as the full demon looked at Kagome. _

"_I don't think so." _

_Kagome squirmed in his grip as she began yelling at him. _

"_Let me go! I swear to god, put me down before I-…" _

_Kagome was interrupted by a sharp pain. The demon had bit between her shoulder and neck. He covered his hand over her mouth as he lapped up her blood. He leaned up, a smile on his face. "Delicious." He mumbled as Kagome looked confused. _

_Inu Yasha on the other had been at the climax of his control. _

_That demon had bit her! Given her the mark of a mate! She was his, not this full demon's! _

_Inu Yasha's growl became deeper as his eyes started to show a glint of red. "Let her go now!" Inu Yasha growled his voice changing. The full demon only stood still. Kagome bit into her capturer's hand hard. The full demon yelled in pain as Kagome's dull teeth still pierced his skin, Kagome tasting his blood. _

'_Yuck!' Kagome thought as the demon dropped her. _

_Inu Yasha immediately took advantage and charged at the full demon. His sharp claws ripped across the demon's side and back. The demon howled in pain as Inu Yasha did a sharp turn and ran back at him. This time Inu Yasha punched him in the face. The full demon backed away, loosing his footing. _

"_Damn you, mutt." He growled as Inu Yasha ran at him, taking out his sword. Before Inu Yasha could take it out, the dog demon punched Inu Yasha in the face, sending Inu Yasha crashing through a few trees. Kagome screamed his name, a streak of blood still on her lips. _

_Inu Yasha ran out from the forest and in front of Kagome. "I'll kill you for touching **my** Kagome!" He growled, Kagome shocked. 'D-did he just-…' The full demon laughed loudly as he glared at Inu Yasha. "Yours is she? She bares my bite mark, does she not?" Inu Yasha took out his sword and prepared himself to fight. _

"_Prepare to die!" Inu Yasha yelled as he ran at the demon, bringing his sword over his head. "Wind scar!" Inu Yasha yelled, bringing his sword back down. His powerful attack headed directly at the full demon. The opposing demon only stood as he slowly took out a thin sword from its sheath. It transformed into a large and wide sword as a purple light surrounded it. _

_Inu Yasha's attack hit the sword, it disappearing in the sword. _

_Inu Yasha and Kagome both looked surprised as the demon grinned. "You fool. My sword, Katsu, absorbs attacks and returns it back to the source, but this time… three times more powerful!" He yelled as he swung his large sword at Inu Yasha. _

_Inu Yasha yelled in pain as the large purple light surrounded him, sending him flying something fifty feet away. _

_Kagome sat on the ground her mouth wide open. "Inu Yasha!" She yelled as she ran towards the forest but the demon grabbed her by the waist. Kagome punched and slapped at his hands. She rammed her back against his chest, hitting her head on him. "Let me go, you jerk! Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed, tears filling up her brown eyes. _

'_Inu Yasha, please be alright.' Kagome thought as the demon picked her up and ran off with her. "Stop it! Let go! Let…go!" Kagome continued to scream, her voice slowly fading away. _

_Inu Yasha opened his eyes. _

_He groaned in pain as he sat up, his head and body hurting. His robe was somewhat ripped and he had deep cuts and bruises all over his body. He sniffed around for Kagome's scent but it had disappeared along with the other demon's. Inu Yasha clenched his hands into fists and his teeth together as tears filled up in his eyes. _

"_Kagome…" He whispered before falling back down._

_Inu Yasha woke up to see a familiar ceiling. _

_He shot out of bed, surprising everyone. "Inu Yasha, you are awake!" Miroku announced as everyone sat closer. Inu Yasha looked around the room to see that Kagome wasn't there. "W-where's Kagome? Why haven't-…"_

"_Inu Yasha, we've looked everywhere for Kagome but there's... no trace of her." Sango interrupted sadness in her eyes. "Inu Yasha you idiot! Why didn't you protect Kagome?" Shippou wailed before being struck on the head by Inu Yasha's fist. _

"_Shut up! I'm going to find Kagome… I will find Kagome!" He yelled as he darted out of the hut. _

'_I have to find Kagome…' Inu Yasha thought as he ran back towards the place where Kagome had been kidnapped. _

The female sighed as she jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground.

The sun was about in the middle of the sky, meaning it was around sometime in the afternoon. She walked down the dirt path, the sun shinning down on her. It was near fall so she wasn't too hot in her outfit. It consisted of a long sleeved dark green hood jacket the ended below her waist. She was wearing a darker green skirt that stopped above her knees. Underneath were white leggings. She also had knee high light brown flat heeled boots.

The sleeves of her jacket passed her finger as she was wearing the hood which shaded almost her complete face.

She walked with a thick black belt around her waist with two dragon swords at her sides and a longer one on her right side. On her back was a bow and arrow set made from ancient wood.

The hidden girl continued her walk silently as a figure approached her from the distance.

She knew who it was before she even saw him. He was in front of her in mere seconds, a smile on his face. "Hello Kumiko." The woman said nothing in return as he laughed. "Nice to see you too. I have another job for you. Go to the Shackimi village. There have been rumors of a demon possessing two jewel shards. I want you to retrieve them." He said before disappearing.

The group of five friends walked through a large meadow.

Inu Yasha walked ahead on the group, not really wanting anyone to see his face. The half demon had not eaten much or slept much since Kagome's disappearance. That incident had occurred six months ago. Sango and Miroku had caught Inu Yasha trying to suicide a few times last month and Shippou found him beating and breaking down dozens of trees on different occasions. He had left them for two months, looking for the young priestess but all traces of her were gone. This was the first time they went shard hunting since then.

The friends had distanced themselves, no one really speaking much to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha had made no effort to speak to them. His whole body felt numb but every time he thought of Kagome it trembled in pain. The silvered haired male wanted to see Kagome one last time, to at least tell her that…he loves her.

Inu Yasha lightly growled.

They past by a few farm fields. The owners were working in them. Miroku stopped to ask them a few questions. "Hello sirs…would you know if there is a village nearby?" The monk asked as one farmer stood up to his full height, wiping his forehead. "Yar, there's a village on the other side of that forest and some. But I wouldn't head to the Shackimi village just now." He finished as he returned to tend to his soil. Sango stepped forward.

"Why not?"

The farmer's son looked up at her. "There are rumors of a demon in those parts that has been tormenting that village. They say he possesses some sort of diamond or-or…shards that give him an extraordinary power." He finished as he father rolled his eyes. "Get those ridiculous fairy tales out of yer head, son." He looked at the group. "Unless you be demon slayers or in the mood to be killed, you keep walking until you're no longer next to that forest. You continue walking and go over that hill. The village is below it." The middle aged farmer finished, Shippou, Sango and Miroku thanking them.

They turned to see that Inu Yasha had already left them. Kilala transformed as the others jumped on her back.

Kumiko stood in front of the large bear demon.

It barred its large fangs at her, growling. It stood at about 9ft high with its large and long claws touching the ground. The two jewel shards were on its forehead. Its four black eyes stared at her as it charged at her. The young woman stood still until it swung at her. She jumped on its arm and ran all the way up to its shoulder and on its head.

She pulled out a small dagger from the back of her boot and cut out the jewel shards.

The bear shrank down back to its original height, growling at her. It went to charge but Kumiko threw three ninja stars at it. One hit him in the head, the other in the neck and the last in the heart. The demon collapsed dead.

The unknown demon exterminator left the village, ignoring the villagers' thanks and gifts. She walked off to the other side of the village, putting the jewel shards in a tiny box that hung around her belt.

Inu Yasha arrived at the scene where the two people had just fought mere minutes ago.

The others caught up to him and walked over to the dead demon. Sango eyed it. She came up with a conclusion as she stood up. "The person that killed this demon was a professional. No struggle, no blood shed. Just three hits. Head, throat and heart. Killed him instantly. I wonder if the killer was a human or-…"

"Demon." Inu Yasha interrupted as he smelt around.

Everyone stared at Inu Yasha. He had just spoken. The golden eyed hanyou looked at each one of his friends. "We're going to track down this demon. If it's so strong and swift like Sango says then that means it probably has more jewel shards." He finished before running after the demon's scent.

The others ran after Inu Yasha, all happy that he had at least spoken with them for a minute.

Their strongest hope was that they would maybe find their lost friend on this hunt…for all of their sakes.

(a/N: Hello all viewers of my latest story 'change is good.' I hope those who have read it are enjoying it. I'm having fun writing it. Well, i guess that's all i've got to say for now...the next chapter will be up sometime in the next week. All reviews, good or bad, are welcomed.

thanks,)

i-heart-jamm


End file.
